Generally, when a VCR is watched, the TV monitoring method is carried out in such a manner that the TV pictures and VCR reproduction pictures can be alternatively selected only by repeatedly manipulating a monitor key in order to watch the desired TV pictures during VCR reproduction operation. Thus, the user is put to some trouble, i.e., continually pressing the key, when the viewing of both types of pictures is desired. Furthermore, if the user is engrossed in watching the VCR reproduction pictures, the user often forgets to monitor the TV pictures being broadcast, with the result that the desired TV pictures being broadcast are lost or are watched belatedly.
The present invention was motivated by a desire to overcome the problems with conventional VCRs.